No llores por mi
by Sailor O
Summary: Que pasa cuando la persona que extrañaste te dice lo que mas miedo tenias que pasara. Espero les guste dejen Review!


"NO LLORES POR MI""

_Seiya POV_

Me encontraba esperando a mi novia en el aeropuerto hace dos años que ella se había ido por que le habían ofrecido una beca para terminar su carrera en Negocios Internacionales en la Universidad de The Cambridge, la verdad no sabia como le iba a explicar que sin darme cuenta me he enamorado de otra persona, se oía tan feliz por teléfono pues al fin estaríamos juntos, no deseo verla sufrir, simplemente no se lo merece

Hay una cosa que te tengo que decir  
Mientras estabas lejos  
Otra estuvo aquí

_Kakyuu POV_

La verdad es que no aguanto las ganas de ver a Seiya, estos dos años se me han hecho eternos, no me ha ido mal, la verdad es que no me quejo, lo que en verdad me preocupa es que a Seiya lo he notado distante, ya no es el mismo que al principio me decía lo mucho que me extrañaba, me encantaba oír como le iba en su vida diaria, los relatos de la peleas con Yaten y como se desesperaba Taiki, me hacia sentir parte de su vida, desde que aborde el avión siento una opresión en el pecho como si algo fuera a pasar, tengo miedo que me haya dejado de querer.

Todo paso tan rápido  
Que ni cuenta me di  
Que caí en sus brazos  
Y de ahí no me fui

Al bajar del avión Kakyuu diviso un joven alto de cabellos largos y mirada zafiro, al acercarse a el vio como trataba de evitarla. Al tratar de acercarse para darle un beso el volteo la cara abruptamente.

No te puedo mentir  
La quiero demasiado  
Difícil esconder lo que me hace sentir  
Y con estas palabras  
Yo me voy de aquí

**Kakyuu:** Pasa algo?

**Seiya:** Tenemos que hablar

Kakyuu asintió levemente, la opresión en su pecho aumento conforme se dirigían a una cafetería ubicada a las afueras del aeropuerto

**Seiya:** Kakyuu quiero decirte que nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte

**Kakyuu:** De que estas hablando, tu nunca lo has hecho y no creo que lo hagas

**Seiya:** Créeme se que lo voy a hacer al decirte lo que tengo que decirte

**Kakyuu:** Dímelo sabré escuchar te lo prometo

**Seiya(Sonrió nostálgicamente): **Yo he conocido a otra chica y me he enamorado, todo fue inesperado sin darme cuenta nuestra amistad se convirtió en algo más

No llores por mi  
Deja que me vaya  
Sin verte sufrir  
Sin verte sufrir

Kakyuu se encontraba llorando a este punto de la conversación, Seiya se sintió culpable al ser el la causa de sus lagrimas

**Seiya:** Perdóname

**Kakyuu:** Dime algo… tu… la amas?

**Seiya:** Si, en demasía no te lo puedo negar

**Kakyuu:** Donde la conociste?

No llores por mi  
Otro encontraras  
Que te haga feliz  
Que te haga feliz

**Seiya:** Es hermana de Mina, la conocí en la fiesta de compromiso de Yaten con Mina, nos seguimos frecuentando después de ese evento hasta que caí en cuenta de que me he enamorado como un loco de ella. Lo siento

**Kakyuu:** No lo sientas, me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar

**Seiya:** Se que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te ame y te adore y no te lastime como se que lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos

No te puedo mentir  
La quiero demasiado  
Difícil esconder lo que me hace sentir  
Y con estas palabras  
Yo me voy de aquí

**Kakyuu:** Gracias (Levantándose) espero y puedas ser muy feliz con ella; por cierto como se llama?

**Seiya:** Su nombre es Serena

**Kakyuu (Haciendo ademan de irse):** Salúdame a Taiki y a Yaten

**Seiya (agarrándola suavemente del brazo):** Espera, acaso no piensas venir a la boda de Yaten?

**Kakyuu:** No, de hecho no pienso regresar a Tokio

No llores por mi  
Deja que me vaya  
Sin verte sufrir  
Sin verte sufrir

**Seiya:** Pero que le voy a decir a Yaten y a Taiki, ellos te han estado esperando, Taiki se quiere presentar a su bebe y Yaten tiene muchas ganas de verte en su boda

**Kakyuu:** Diles… (Se quedo meditando un poco para después responder)que muchas felicidades me alegro por ellos pero también diles que por mi propio bien he tomado esta decisión

No llores por mi  
Otro encontraras  
Que te haga feliz  
Que te haga feliz

Soltándose del agarre se acerco a Seiya para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios

Kakyuu: Adiós Seiya te repito espero y seas muy feliz

Seiya se quedo sentado en la cafetería viendo como la pelirroja se perdía entre la multitud del lugar

No llores por mi  
Deja que me vaya  
Sin verte sufrir  
Sin verte sufrir

No llores por mi  
Otro encontraras  
Que te haga feliz  
Que te haga feliz

**Espero y les haya gustado este one shote la canción es de Enrique Iglesias y se llama igual que el fic ya saben espero sus reviews!!**

**XOXO!!**


End file.
